Judge Jackie
Celebrated and beloved, no nonsense TV Judge. Early Life Born in Hampshire, Jackie was a lady with a level head, and known to make good decision. Initially being a lawyer she soon rose up the ranks to become a judge and then a judge that dealt with civil cases on live TV. With this Judge Jackie became beloved by the nation with her famous jingle at the beginning of her shows and her no nonsense approach to sorting her cases making her an icon in the land rivaling Judge Judy. Welcome to New Park! Season 2 Ruddy Abbott and Abigail Lampard end up going to court on her show as Abigail is suing Ruddy for mental anguish as well as Luca Mera. Judge Jackie however is not presiding but Judge Judy with Judge Jackie in the audience getting tips on how Judge Judy does things. It is clear she is well beloved. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 18 Judge Jackie is relaxing from a day of working her chambers when Josie Buxum, charges in and demands for the entire town of Grasmere Valley to be sued for what they had done to her in causing for her wedding to fail. Not only does she want the case heard by Judge Jackie on TV but also that she wants her to rule in her favour. Josie goes on to explain in full detail what had happened which includes she demanded the entire town to pay for her wedding in full., her ex-Will Harris with the town to organise, for Aunt Gretta Bates to bake the cake and when she refused nearly boldzered The Teen Hut, a home for orphaned teenagers to force her to help, that she lied to Kenny Bando that the lady he was interested was a racist just so she can get him to break dance at the wedding and that she kidnapped all her bridesmaids which had to be larger than her to make her look slim before the town fed up of her took revenge and sabotaged her entire wedding and that Mercuito Fantelli refused to marry her. Judge Jackie is furious with Josie and wonders who is she that she can ask her to do such a thing and that she had great sympathy for the town and tells her to get out before she gets charges on her for trying to bribe a judge and Josie knowing she was beat eventually leaves! What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 6 Court TV She is coming to town and people are lining up to have their cases ruled by her on Court TV and also to watch it live in the court room. When the show begins she first has to deal with The Real DC suing DC Comics as she feels they are using her name which she believes is copy right despite not understanding the comics was around before she existed. Judge Jackie ends up throwing the case as no one from DC Comics was there and that the case was rather bogus. PK Simmons then is seen with the bear that nearly attacked everyone in the news room on live television with PK wanting to sue the bear for emotional distress. Judge Jackie informs him that if he found the owner this could be arranged but as PK wanted to sue the actual bear that the case was to be dismissed. Then Dwila came with Husband 72 as she wanted to divorce her 72nd husband as he talks a like a seal. Judge Jackie thinking Dwila should be banned from marriages refuses to take the case as she is not a divorce judge. The last she takes on is Jenna West and Robert Bancroft where Jenna revealed that Robert use to be sweet and loving to her but then started on certain days going in saying hateful things to her and yanking at her wrist before the next going in as if nothing happened. Robert denies this but with many in the courtroom witnessing this included Bassoon and Trudy Mint, Judge Jackie doesn't mince his words when talking to him and orders he pay Jenna £5000 which she demanded as a result much to his cries of innocence. Episode 18 2020 Vision The incident involving Judge Jackie ruling against PK Simmons and The Real DC is referenced by both of them when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019.